Jim (GX)
Dejimaru "Jim" Sukuinushi is the inofficial leader of the Digidestined and the main protagonist of Digimon Generation X (series). He is partnered with Agumon. Personality Jim is a level-headed individual who always looks forward. He often makes jokes and sometimes take these a little too far. This is also shows during his battles, when he doesn't know to turn back and regroup or fight despite impossible ods. Despite this, he has a good heart and always puts the good of the team before his own well-being. He is shown to care deeply for his partner, Agumon, and gets him to brush his teeth after dinner, to keep them clean. Despite his reckless fighting style and his "always straight forward" personality, Jim is also rather intelligent and is shown to be very studios when he knows it's important. He also loves playing soccer, though he's not a really good player. Aside from this, he has an undying appetite and often eats threedouble portions at the orphanage where he live. After his parents died four years ago, Jim also became less personal when talking to people and doesn't like to speak about his past, probably because of the pain that's lying there. Appearence Jim is of average length for a boy in his early teens and features brown eyes and hair, which are usually very combed. He usually has a happy smile on his face and also has a pair of googles that keeps his hair out of his face, similar to a head band. The googles originally comes from a pilot cap that he was given by his grandfather when he was about five year old. He usually wears a blue jacket over a white t-shirt. When he's at home, he discards the jacket. He also wears a pair of shorts that are usually black along with a pair of grey sneakers. He also wears a black belt, which holds his digivice on his right side and a small card-container which holds his digimon booster cards on the right. His wears his digiwatch on his left arm. Relationships Despite not being very happy to speak about his own personal interests, his happy-going personality enables him to get along well with most of the children from his orphanage. Since becoming a digidestined, he began caring more for those around him. He cares deeply for his partner Agumon and regards the digimon almost like a brother. He also tends to keep Agumon outside his digivice even when walking around in the city, which the other digidestined scolds him for, saying it's irresponsible of him to take such a risk. Agumon Agumon is Jims partner digimon and Jim regards him like a brother. Since Agumon arrived to Jim in a digi-egg, unlike the other digidestined partner digimon, he has been raised by Jim since birth. The two have very similar personalities and Jim cares more for Agumon's safety than for his own. Despite this, he respects Agumon's own opinion and allows him to fight dangerous battle if he so wishes.